Ark, The Autobot Spacecraft
'' pt. 1]] The Ark is the name given to the Autobot spaceship that, in many universes, originally carried the Autobot and Decepticon armies to Earth. The Ark is a Vanguard-class Deep Space Interceptor. It has five decks and houses a full crew complement of 300 Transformers (although it can be flown by only a handful if necessary). Its environment is fully automated and self-sufficient. For engines, it features 4 Hyperfuel Intake Accelerators. It is armed with 16 particle-combustion cannons (port), 16 laser emitters (starboard), a primary starfield missile launcher, and an Overshock sonic battery. Inside the ship, it has an Autobot Shuttle Omega Delta near the series finale. Crew *Optimus Prime - Freightliner FL86 COE semi-trailer truck/''All-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle'' *Hot Rod - Ford GT/''Dome Zero hybrid'' *Brawn - Land Rover Defender *Outback - Land Rover Defender *Bluestreak - Nissan 280ZX Turbo *Bumblebee - Volkswagen Beetle *Cliffjumper - Porsche 924 Turbo *Gears - 4x4 Pickup *Swerve - 4x4 Pickup *Hound - Mitsubishi J59 *Huffer - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab *Ironhide - Nissan C20 Vanette *Jazz - Martini Racing Porsche 935 *Mirage - Ligier JS11 Racer *Prowl - Nissan 280ZX Police Car *Ratchet - Nissan C20 Vanette Ambulance *Jolt - Chevrolet Volt *Sideswipe - Lamborghini Countach LP500-2 *Sunstreaker - Supercharged Lamborghini Countach LP500S *Trailbreaker - Toyota Hilux 4WD camper truck *Wheeljack - Lancia Stratos Turbo *Windcharger - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Tailgate - Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am *Hauler - Crane Truck *Jetfire - VF-1 Valkyrie *Beachcomber - Dune Buggy *Cosmos - UFO *Powerglide - A-10 Thunderbolt II *Seaspray - Hovercraft *Warpath - General Motors M551A1 Sheridan ARAAV tank *Wheelie - Street Race Car *Grapple - Mitsubishi Fuso Crane Truck *Hoist - Toyota Hilux Tow Truck *Inferno - Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Truck *Red Alert - Fire Chief-styled Lamborghini Countach *Skids - Honda City Turbo *Smokescreen - Racing-modified Nissan 280ZX-R *Devcon - Futuristic Jet (Autobot bounty hunter) *Tracks - Chevrolet Corvette C3 *Perceptor - MC-20 Microscope *Omega Supreme - Rocket Defense Base – Rocket – Tank *Pipes - Cab-Over-Engine Semi Truck Cab *Blaster - Boombox/''F-117 Nighthawk'' **Steeljaw - Lion / Microcassette **Ramhorn - Rhino / Microcassette **Eject - Robot / Microcassette **Rewind - Robot / Microcassette *Meltdown - Multipurpose utility vehicle *Front-Line - Military truck *Catapult - Baja buggy *Anomaly - Hazmat truck *Doubletake - Ford Mustang undercover patrol car *Ripraw - Racing truck *Showdown - Monster truck *Macro - Low-rider sports car *Triage - Ambulance *Overclock - Sports Car *Monsoon - Off-road vehicle *Sparkscape - Off-road buggy *Swagger - Motorcycle *Outsider - Surf bus *Cameo - Motorcycle *Pitstop - Stock car *Bombast - Military truck *Clear-Cut *Flood *Stiletto *Elita One - Cybertronian Dirt Bike *Chromia - Cybertronian Isuzu D-Max *Firestar - Cybertronian Jet *Greenlight - Cybertronian Race Car *Lancer - Cybertronian Mitsubishi Lancer Evo *Moonracer - Cybertronian Sports Car *Dinobots **Grimlock - Tyrannosaurus Rex **Slag - Triceratrops **Sludge - Apatosaurus **Swoop - Pteranodon **Snarl - Stegosaurus **Scorn - Spinosaurus **Slash - Velociraptor **Paddles - Elasmosaurus **Grimstone - Styracosaurus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus - Freightliner COE Car Carrier **Springer - Attack Helicopter / Armored Car **Arcee - Cybertronian Race Bike **Broadside - Space Jet / Nimitz-class aircraft carrier **Leadfoot (based on a character from Dark of the Moon) - Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target **Roadbuster (based on a character from Dark of the Moon) - Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard **Topspin (based on a character from Dark of the Moon) - Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt **Drift (based on Age of Extinction character) - 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse / Helicopter **Pound (based on Hound from Age of Extinction) - Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle **Crosscut (based on Crosshairs from Age of Extinction) - 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray **Pyro - **Sandstorm - Dune Buggy / Sikorsky S-61 Transport Helicopter **Impactor - Cybertronian Tank **Rack'n'Ruin - (Siamese twin robots) - Jets **Twin Twist - Drill Tank **Bulkhead - All-terrain truck trailer **Whirl - Bell AH-1 Cobra **Guzzle - Tank *Lightning Strike Coalition Force *Aerialbots **Silverbolt - Concorde SST jet liner **Air Raid - F-15 Eagle **Skydive - F-16 Fighting Falcon **Fireflight - F-4 Phantom II **Slingshot - AV-8B Harrier II ***Superion *Protectobots **Hot Spot - Blue Mitsubishi Fuso Great Fire Engine **Streetwise - Police modified Nissan 300ZX **Groove - Police modified Honda Gold Wing **Blades - Bell 204/205 Rescue Helicopter **First Aid - Toyota TownAce Ambulance ***Defensor *Cybertron Elite Guard **Dion - Cybertronian Pickup *Kup - Cybertronian Pickup Truck *Blurr - Cybertronian Hovercar *Wreck-Gar - Garbage Truck *Sky Lynx - Space Shuttle / Bird / Lynx *Metroplex - Robot / Mobile Battle Station / City *Cerebros - Fortress Maximus's Head / Communication Center *Brainstorm - Cybertronian Jet *Chromedome -''Cybertronian Sports Car'' *Hardhead - Cybertronian Tank *Highbrow - Cybertronian Helicopter w/ twin rotors *Pointblank - Cybertronian Sports Car *Sureshot - Cybertronian Dune Buggy *Crosshairs - Cybertronian ATV *Fortress Maximus - Fortress / Battle station *Fastlane - Cybertronian Dragster *Cloudraker - Cybertronian Jet *Punch/Counterpunch - Pontiac Fiero *Quickmix - Cement Mixer *Landfill - Dump Truck *Scoop - Front-end Loader *Technobots **Scattershot - Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon **Afterburner - Cybertronian Speedbike **Nosecone - Cybertronian Drill Tank **Lightspeed - Cybertronian Car **Strafe - Space fighter with twin heavy cannons ***Computron *Trainbots **Shouki – Tokaido/Type 0 Series Shinkansen Bullet Train **Kaen – DE10 Diesel Engine **Getsuei – EF 65 Train Engine **Seizan – Type 485-1000 Limited Express Engine **Suiken – Tokai-type 153 Express Engine **Yukikaze – Tohoku Joetsu Bullet Train ***Raiden *Monsterbots **Doublecross – Two-Headed Dragon **Grotusque – Sabertooth Winged Tiger **Repugnus – Bug-Like Creature *Throttlebots **Chase - Ferrari Testarossa **Freeway - Chevrolet Corvette **Rollbar - Jeep Wrangler **Searchlight - Ford RS200 **Wideload - Caterpillar 777 Dump Truck *Autobot Brothers **X-Brawn – Mercedes-Benz M-Class SUV **Prowl II – Lamborghini Diablo Police highway pursuit vehicle **Side Burn – Dodge Viper *Team Bullet Train **Midnight Express – E4 Series Shinkansen **Rapid Run – 700 Series Shinkansen Rail Star **Railspike – 500 Series Shinkansen Nozomi ***Rail Racer *Build Team **Wedge – Bulldozer **Grimrock – Backhoe **Heavy Load – Dump Truck **Hightower – Crane ***Build King *Spy Changers **Hot Shot – Porsche 959 **R.E.V. – Lamborghini Diablo **W.A.R.S. – Ford Thunderbird Stock Car **Crosswise – Futuristic Car **Ironhide II – Ford F-Series Pickup Truck **Mirage II – Formula 1 Racer **Daytonus – Porsche 962 *Autobot footsoldiers **Autotroopers - Sports car/''Tank''/''Jet''/''Submarine''/''Helicopter''/''Truck'' Category:Autobots